User talk:Ben 100022
Hi, Fiskerton Phantom! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fisk (Cryptid) page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Speeddasher (Talk) 23:49, 10 July 2009 You here meet me at Bens CrytidsMatilda Saturday 02:11, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I cant be here anymore bye bye --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 02:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Picture Here you go! I see you blocked you too They blocked me on cpw aswell, because of something that happened HERE and is over and done with, You should join Un cp its betterLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 20:42, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on becoming a jantior!!!, ofcourse with authority comes Responsibilty, so be sure to check as many pages as you can and Clean upLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 12:43, 20 July 2009 (UTC) So atleast I may talk here? Okay... Die Awesome Geist der Penguin Enzyklopädie Talk toDie Awesome Geist der Penguin Enzyklopädie(Means: The Awesome Ghost of the Penguin Encyclopedia) O_O Shark stop calling Turtle names!!!! --'Fisk' Turtle? I did joke about being ben, but was it too soon? I said if you do not forgive me I'll be fine :( --'Fisk' There stupid, Also ity would help if you replied to my messeges on my talk psge i get alerted when that happensLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 08:20, 21 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Edit Most folks around here feel that you are a Benion. However, I stil disagree. I will personally allow you to, but what others think is beyond my power. Yes, you may, but you do anything bad and it's off to the slammer. Go forth and edit. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 00:27, 1 September 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Please change your signature, the poorly translated German is rather annoying to me. I'm watching Although I can't recall, it seems that I pardoned you in the past. I will be watching to see if you slip up. Don't, or it's back to block world for you! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) May Charles Kenneth Jones rest in peace. † † Currently in mourning. For those who believe in such things, please pray for me. 02:02, October 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Xap-whatsitsface the Thingy You're not supposed to develop it. This is the CLUB PENGUIN FANON WIKI. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!']]) View this template 02:31, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Thought we put a strict limit on importing humans, cats, and other exotic creatures. Anyhow, you should've saved a hard copy first before saving. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!']]) View this template 02:39, October 8, 2010 (UTC)